gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Michael
Michael is the 11th episode of the third season of Glee ''and is the fifty-fifth episode over all. It was originally scheduled to air on January 24th, 2012, however it had been pushed back to January 31st, 2012 due to the State of the Union address. It is a tribute episode to Michael Jackson. The episode is written by Ryan Murphy, and directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Summary Santana, with Brittany and Mercedes, are walking down the halls of McKinley discussing how the only way New Directions beat the Troubletones is because one of the judges was high. Kurt steps in saying it was weeks ago and they should get over it and a key reason was because it was Michael. Will meets them in the hall and Mercedes tell him how they feel bad that they missed out on their one chance to perform his songs. Will tells her that he has been thinking a lot about it and they may be doing it for Regionals. Blaine then tells the group, as Will leaves, that he knows exactly what song they should perform to start off ‘Michael week’. Leading into ''Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’. Finn meets Rachel at her locker and asks her what her answer is to his proposal. She tells him that it isn’t the kind of decision you make on a deadline. She tells him that she wants to marry him one day but it’s happening all to fast. Rachel admits that if she doesn’t get into NYADA that she is still leaving for New York and they both know that Finn will go with her, but he thinks it will be harder to be a couple there than in Lima. He says to her that the rings will always remind them of how they feel at that exact moment. She thinks it sounds a little crazy as well as romantic saying she knows that he is the only one for him. At the Lima Bean, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Artie are all discussing their favourite Michael Jackson memory. Artie speaking his first words watching him moon walk, Kurt discussing how he is the first to pull of the sequined jacket, while Rachel has never had an artistic connection with him, unlike Stephen Schwartz or Stephen Sondheim. Sebastian appears after eves dropping on them, telling the group that performing him for Regionals might not be the best idea as they are already performing his music. After he discovered that New Directions were originally going to sing his songs. Sebastian tells the group that Blaine had told him earlier. Santana begins to go ‘lima heights’ but he strikes her down, and tells him that he is now Captain of the Warblers and no longer wants to play nice. In the Choir room, everyone is discussing how the Warblers have stolen their idea, Tina wondering if there is a Show Choir committee board they can complain too. Puck announces he doesn’t feel comfortable having Blaine in the room, accusing him of being a ‘Modern day Eggs Benedict.’ Finn tells the group they need to stop worrying about the Warblers but figure out away for them to beat them instead. Will joins in and writes ‘WWMJD’ (What Would Michael Jackson Do) on the board, Finn says he’d fight back, say Regionals and MJ is there’s. Blaine then adds that he’d take it to the streets. In a deserted car park, Santana and Blaine are waiting for the Warblers to arrive. They tell the group that they want to have a ‘Jackson-off’ and the winner gets to use his songs for the competition. Sebastian scoffs at that ‘there are only two of them against his group’. New Directions then form behind Santana, they begin to sing Bad. During the end of the performance, Sebastian is handed a slushie and begins to throw it at Kurt, Blaine jumps in front of it and is hit in the eye, he falls to the ground clutching his eye and wailing on the ground as the Warblers leave the car park quickly. Kurt enters the Choir room the next day and is asked how Blaine is. He tells the group that his cornea in his right eye is deeply scratched and that he has to have surgery. Will doesn’t understand how a slushie could o that much damage but Finn tells him it wasn’t a normal slushie, that he purposefully wanted to do that damage. Will tells him that unless you have proof, there’s nothing the police can do about it. Will then tells the group that they have to let the Dalton Headmaster handle this, Artie then tells him no and that he is sick of just standing back and letting these things happen that he is sick of being treated like trash and wants to fight back and make sure the people who hurt them feel the same pain. Will shoots the idea down, saying violence is not the answer. He tells Artie to take a break after he begins to shout and it leads into a dream scene of Mike and Artie performing Scream. Afterwards, Artie wheels himself out of the room. Rachel finds Quinn in the bathroom and asks her for advice on Finn asking her to marry him. She tells him that she can’t marry him. Quinn shows her a letter of admission to Yale, saying it is her ticket out of Lima. She says her point is that she may have dated Finn, Puck and Sam and loved most of them, that next year she won’t know why she did. Rachel asks if Quinn is saying to break up but says she is all for her and Finn enjoying the next few months but she would never want to bring baggage from her past into her future. Quinn says that her life is great and everything she wants will be there as long as she isn’t with Finn, sympathising that they are a lovely couple but if she wants to be happy she has to say goodbye, leading into a performance of Never Can Say Goodbye. When she finishes the group is astounded out how great it was and are thrilled to hear that she was accepted into Yale. She thanks the group saying her getting would never have happened as they loved her through everything, all of her stupid mistakes, that she was the only one stopping her from getting where she was now. Looking at Rachel she tells the group you can’t change your past, but you can let go and start you’re future. Santana walks past a classroom to find Kurt writing into a notebook. He tells her that he agrees with what Artie said and has accepted torment from many other people but refuses to take it from Sebastian. He shows her a list of ways he has to get back at him. Kurt says that after what he did to Blaine, he really wanted to hurt him but he can’t. Santana says that she agrees that they can’t hurt him but says that they will beat him. Mercedes receives a text from Sam saying to meet him in the auditorium. When she enters he tells her why he loves the weeks assignment is because Michael is one of his all time favourite artistes. He then changes the light screen on the stage to read ‘''Mercedes’'' and then asks her to sing Human Nature with him as they never performed a duet. He and the band members begin to play and she starts to sing as she tries to leave, only to walk back to the stage. When they finish, Sam kisses her and she smiles when they break apart. In Will’s Spanish class, Burt takes Kurt out of class and gives him a letter from NYADA. They enter the Choir room and he opens the letter. He turns to Burt after reading the letter and tells him he is a finalist. Burt sweeps him into a hug and begins to cry saying how proud that his son has come over so many things trying to stop him from achieving this and that on that day he won. He runs to tell Rachel, finding her at her locker, he asks what hers says and she tells him that she didn’t get one. He tells her not to worry, that they just haven’t sent hers yet and she begins to cry, knowing that she didn’t become a finalist. She tells him that she has no plans past NYADA, and that all she has is Finn. She cries as Kurt hugs her close. Kurt is reading to Blaine, who is now wearing an eye patch, in his bedroom when Finn and Rachel walk in bearing soup and movies with eye patch wearing characters to cheer him up. Blaine pulls out glasses and champagne and raises a toast to Kurt for getting into the NYADA Finals. He tells them that the surgery for his eye is that week and he is terrified. Finn tells him he’ll be fine and Rachel assures him that there are also many one eyed, successful performers. He admits that he is upset to be missing Michael week to which Rachel pulls out a kazoo and they begin to perform'' Ben. At Dalton, Santana confronts Sebastian and the Warblers to discover what they put in the slushie. She tells them that he now has to go into surgery and may loose his eye. Trent worries if he is ok to which Sebastian tells him that ‘he has got this’ shutting him up. He tells her it’s a pity that he got in the way as it was originally for Kurt. She continues to ask what he put in it until he feels that she questioned his honour leading them to perform ''Smooth Criminal. When they finish Santana tells him that she was better as the Warblers re enter, she again asks him what he put in the slushie. He tells her it was rock salt and then slushies her. Santana hurries New Directions into the Choir roo before Mr Schue will notice and tells them that she found out that Sebastian put rock salt in it and recorded him telling her. Kurt then tells her that they can’t give it to the police, Sebastian may get kicked out of school but the Warblers will still do Michael and will beat them. He tells the group that he has an idea to teach them a lesson. Finn asks Rachel to stay behind and she tells him that he knows that he is waiting for her answer but he says he knows it is a big decision. He tells her to listen as her knows that she hears him better when he isn’t talking and he begins to perform'' I Just Can’t Stop Loving You. Rachel tell him that he is the love of her life and she may not have it all but she gets to have what matters if they are together, telling him yes. He slides the ring on her and they kiss. The Warblers enter the auditorium. Artie tells them that they aren’t going to perform MJ at Regionals but they want to show them what he is about, as they don’t. They perform ''Black or White and the Warblers, excluding Sebastian all join in. At the end Santana tells Sebastian that she could call the cops or his headmaster and have him kicked out of school and possibly arrested for what he did to Blaine. She pulls out the tape of him admitting to it tampering with the slushie and Kurt gives him the tape telling him that him not being at Regionals will ruin the enjoyment of beating him. Sebastian leaves. Rachel walks up to Kurt at his locker and shows him the letter from NYADA she had just received. He asks her what it says and she tells him that she is also a Finalist. Kurt hugs her and then asks her if she told Finn her smile drops. Songs All songs are by Michael Jackson, except noted. *'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin''. Sung by Blaine and The New Directions. *'Bad. ''Sung by Santana, Blaine, Artie and Sebastian. *Scream' by ''Michael Jackson and Janet Jackson. Sung by Artie and Mike. *'Never Can Say Goodbye' by The Jackson 5. Sung by Quinn. *'Human Nature'. Sung by Sam and Mercedes. *'Ben. ''Sung by Kurt with Rachel and Finn. *Smooth Criminal. Sung by Santana and Sebastian. *I Just Can't Stop Loving You' by ''Michael Jackson and Siedah Garret. Sung by Rachel and Finn. *'Black or White.'' Sung by Artie, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. Guest Stars *2 Cellos. *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Images ScreenShot030.jpg|Filming at Dalton tumblr_lw6glxWUZt1qzmpdjo1_1280.png tumblr_lw7lgaQ0e01qk8er6o1_500.png tumblr_lw7oc1oSOe1qzmpdjo2_500.jpg tumblr_lw88raCX9L1qzu432o1_500.png ghghggh.jpg|linktext=blaine house set chriset.jpg qui.jpg darrenset.jpg corysetg.jpg tumblr_lw9fs15RU81qapg62o1_500.png tumblr_lwad1hPMhI1qjbdofo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwar04zaYD1r3cxx5o1_500.jpg 2455c298278f11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg tumblr_lwc6pqnxan1qzgro7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_lwf09zui9D1r41uyoo1_500.jpg|I think this is in Michael. She is wearing the Michael leather. michael1.jpg tumblr_lx3kmbLGLv1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_lxk47wl33Y1qzu9p6o4_1280.jpg tumblr_lxk47wl33Y1qzu9p6o6_1280.jpg tumblr_lxk47wl33Y1qzu9p6o1_1280.jpg tumblr_lxk47wl33Y1qzu9p6o3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_lxk47wl33Y1qzu9p6o2_1280.jpg tumblr_lxk4teRHir1qght87o1_250.png tumblr_lxk4loPsEq1qjei88o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxk4jvnZKS1qght87o1_250.png my-lucky-day.tumblr.jpeg tumblr_lxk4otYNSc1qcy3j9o1_500.png tumblr_lxk5162ofJ1qe04alo1_500.png tumblr_lxk4z0KeYC1qfg8fuo1_400.jpg tumblr_lxk4epgr1b1qm0e23o1_400.png tumblr_lxk4tpU0Yx1qapg62o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxk4szRUzY1qa0wc7o1_500.png Glee-s-set-for-Scream-glee-28129429-500-297.png|Glee scream set tumblr_lxk6hn7Ygm1qlqifro1_500.jpeg tumblr_lxk6hn7Ygm1qlqifro2_500.jpeg tumblr_lxlflnFq0J1qfcdl6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxlflnFq0J1qfcdl6o2_500.jpg tumblr_lxlflnFq0J1qfcdl6o3_500.jpg tumblr_lxlflnFq0J1qfcdl6o4_500.jpg tumblr_lxlft4T7Ag1qfcdl6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxlft4T7Ag1qfcdl6o2_500.jpg tumblr_lxlft4T7Ag1qfcdl6o4_500.jpg tumblr_lxlft4T7Ag1qfcdl6o5_400.jpg tumblr_lxlft4T7Ag1qfcdl6o8_500.jpg tumblr_lxlft4T7Ag1qfcdl6o11_r1_500.jpg 394082 10150524532837044 55482772043 8802281 1018638850 n.jpeg finchelmjepisode.jpg gleeboysmj.jpg gleegirlsmj.jpg nayaandkevinmj.jpg Glove.png tumblr_lxnzrp5fFz1qcnsdmo1_500.png tumblr_lxo49dX7qc1qk09oho1_500.jpg gleesmoothcrim.jpg tumblr_lxx9gblZzW1qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_lxyw780pYo1qg1f6s.jpg 1a43d0170342512.jpg 4b4feb170342335.jpg 79f0a1170342238.jpg 273ff1170342387.jpg 314b2e170342369.jpg be0761170342423.jpg dcf197170342453.jpg e1b9aa170342271.jpg efdbf8170342472.jpg Criminal.jpg tumblr_lxyy2hq7DP1qk9h6qo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly05v7LliP1r0y4bwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxyxh9003N1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxyxh9003N1qfg8fuo2_500.jpg slide_205117_619483_large.jpg slide_205117_619488_large.jpg slide_205117_619490_large.jpg slide_205117_619494_large.jpg tumblr_lyf9q9Bbo01qb82v1o1_500.jpg Yep.jpg Trivia *I Want You Back was previously supposed to be part of the episode but it was cut due to time constraints. We can assume here that the episode originally was supposed to be a bit over an hour or 2 hours like some people predicted. It is unknown if the scene will premiere exclusively on YouTube or Glee exclusive sites. *Noah Puckerman and Sugar Motta was not part of Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' while Tina Cohen-Chang was not part of Black or White. The reason for the absence of these characters are not yet known. Videos Various videos are being found as private and have been removed. Please do not repost videos for the episode in comments. Smooth Criminal, Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Behind the Scenes of Smooth Criminal and GLEE - Preview 1 from Michael have been blocked by FOX and posting them again is copyright infringement and will result in a one week ban. thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|left|300px Admin Warning '''Glee Wiki Leaked Video Information Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Three Songs